


You Dare?

by komheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU Where Clarke Comes Down First, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Mentions of Rape (not graphic but could be triggering), Protective Lexa, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komheda/pseuds/komheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is attacked on the Ark. To save her daughter, Abby does the only thing she can and sends Clarke down to earth. Clarke meets Commander Lexa who is slowly helping her heal. Meanwhile, the Ice Nation is advancing and the Ark falls from the sky. How will the Commander and Clarke face their demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need to Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have never written anything (other than college essays) before so please try not to judge me too harshly. I'd love to hear your thoughts though. I hope you enjoy it! There are references to rape without too much graphic detail, but be warned. I don't want anyone triggered. Enjoy!

The ark guards were always so cruel to the prisoners, as if they weren’t also human. A particular guard, Lt. Graco, had an especially burning hatred for the omegas, treating them like his verbal punching bags. He constantly hurled degrading remarks at all of them, but Octavia got it the worst. Clarke couldn’t stand to hear the way he demeaned her friend with his filthy words. It was during mealtime that Clarke could no longer bear to hear the lashing coming from his mouth. It happened as Graco withheld the daily meal from Octavia, as was his usual. “Oh you want to eat, you fucking slut? Yeah, I’m sure you want to something to swallow,” he snarled at her. He could never just give her the food, and Clarke had had enough.

“Just shut your mouth, Graco. Give her the food.” He came up to Clarke’s cell now, somewhere between enraged and amused. He enjoyed reminding the prisoner omegas that they belonged to the Alpha guards, especially to himself. “You got something to say Griffin? I don’t remember asking you to open that whore mouth of yours.”

Clarke was lost in her anger at this point and failed to consider the danger in her actions. “You’re disgusting, Graco. You’re a sad excuse for man and the weakest alpha I’ve ever seen. You get off on harassing defenseless omegas. You’re pathetic.” As the rage played across his face she realized her mistake, but it was too late now. “You think I’m weak, Griffin? You think I’m pathetic?”

He was screaming at the top of his lungs, the rage easily detected in the pheromones rolling off of him. They were all on very powerful suppressants on the ark, so he had to be seething with anger for his scent to be choking her this way. The other guards could smell it too, as three stormed the cellblock to see the commotion. “What’s going on?” Sgt. Miller was confused at the site before him. Lt. Graco took a steadying breath before responding, “Nothing. Just this traitor speaking out of turn.” He turned to leave with the other guards, but not before shooting Clarke a look that clearly said, _you’ll regret this._ He was right.

It was weeks later when it happened. She woke up very confused at the sound of her cell door opening in the middle of the night. She hadn’t even fully sat up on her bed before the fist came powerfully down against the side of her skull.

The first blow nearly knocked her unconscious, but the pain following the next punches to her ribs brought her back to reality. She fell back on her bed in a weakened stupor. “Who’s weak now, omega slut?” Graco smiled disgustingly down at her. “Stand back up.” She couldn’t, her body hurt too much. “I said stand up!”

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet just long enough to land his knee directly into her ribs. She felt them crack under the force. It turned her completely around, she fell against the metal frame of her bed face first. “You smell scared, whore.” _I **smell** scared?_ The horror crept up her beaten body.

“Oh yeah, you wreak of fear!” He laughed out as he got very close behind her, close enough to lean into her ear to whisper, “Yeah, I can smell you. I stopped taking my suppressants the day you forgot your place. I’m full blown alpha right now, and it’s time for you to learn what that means.” With that, he grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed her upper half onto the bed, and pushed himself closely behind her. She could feel his erection pushing against her backside. “You’re not gonna fight it? Just like an omega whore. You probably want it!” He started ripping her pants down with his other hand and laughed. She did try to fight, tried to lift up but he just slammed her head back down even harder, hitting the frame again. Everything got hazy. She started going in and out of consciousness. She could feel him as he forced himself inside her. She blacked out.

She woke up, half naked and in unbelievable pain on the floor of her cell, still fighting the darkness her concussion was pushing against her eyes. She could hear Octavia yelling at another guard to come help her. As the door opened, Major Byrne gasped in horror. She ran to Clarke, dressed her and lifted her into her arms. Clarke blacked out again. This time when she woke up, it was to the familiar touch of her mother. “Clarke! Clarke, honey! Can you hear me?” Clarke managed to nod. “Oh, sweetie I am so sorry. You’re going to be okay. I am going to protect you. I am so sorry I let this happen to you.” Clarke managed to slur, “ts not your fault,” before the drugs hit her and she was out again.

“Clarke, wake up baby.” She opened her eyes to the sick bay. She could feel a dull ache across her entire body. She couldn’t remember why just yet, but as she met Abby’s eyes, the pain in them sent shame across her body. Lt. Graco had raped her. She felt disgusting. She began to sob uncontrollably.

Abby quickly wrapped her in her arms, rocking her back and forth. “Don’t worry, honey. I’m going to get you out of here, okay? He’s never going to hurt you again.” “You can’t know that, mom! You don’t understand how they treat us! I can’t go back there!” Abby shook her head and met her daughter’s eyes, “No, you can’t.” That’s when Clarke learned of her mother’s plan to send her down to Earth. She agreed. She would rather die in a hunk of metal barreling towards the ground than ever have to see that disgusting alpha ever again. They knew this was Clarke’s only option. No one would ever take her word over a guard’s. “When do I leave?” Abby’s face hardened, “Now.”


	2. The Green of Terra Firma

The sun crept in through the cracked hull of her escape pod and brought her to reality. She took mental note of her physical state, making sure that she hadn’t been seriously injured before she unstrapped herself from her seat. Her body was aching and sore all over, and she could feel another concussion taking the place of the one that had just barely left her before her descent. She wasn’t sure how much of her pain was from the landing, or the attack that had made her flee her home. She fumbled to get the straps undone, and with all the energy she had left, she crawled out of the pod and onto the Earth.

 She felt the grass in her hands for the first time. Took in a deep breath of new life. She was stunned at the beauty all around her. But she had hardly had time to appreciate the scenery before she was surrounded by large creatures that she had only ever seen in books.

She thought they were called horses. They were tall and imposing. When she looked up, she saw the fearsome warriors sitting atop them, all with blades out staring at her. A tall and ruthless looking woman yelled down at her, “Ai laik Onya kom Trikru! Chon yu bilaik!” Clarke put her hands in the air and hoped they could understand English. “My name is Clarke Griffin. I came from the sky. I’m not here to cause any problems.”

The tall woman looked to the man at her side, “Disha ste gon heda.” The man dismounted and grabbed Clarke before she could protest. He lifted her onto his horse before mounting behind her. She lost track of time as she tried to take in everything before her. She knew she should feel afraid, after all these warriors truly did look terrifying, but she was too awed by all of the life around her. The sounds of the river running near them, the smell of the woods and most of all she loved the green of the trees and grass. It immediately became her favorite color. Nothing said new life quite like green to Clarke.

As they continued their ride, the scene before her changed. Huts and tents started popping into view, along with other grounders. They didn’t seem quite as terrifying without the black paint streaked across their faces, but intimidating nonetheless. The questions she had been avoiding asking herself began playing across her mind. _Why am I here? Where are they taking me?_

The riders slowed to a halt once they were towards the center of the village. The rider with her hopped off first, elegantly but strong. He managed to help her get off without falling on her face. _Nice, Griffin._

The tall woman whose name she thought might have been Anya from the conversations between the grounders as they rode, stepped in front of her and jerked her head to the side indicating for Clarke to follow. They walked through the village, Clarke catching stares from everyone.

They made their way to the largest tent, surrounded by guards. Anya strode ahead of her and walked up to the guard in front of the entryway. They exchanged words Clarke could barely hear, much less understand. The guard looked around Anya with confusion and mistrust across his face as his eyes met Clarke’s. She shifted uneasily under the gaze, but he moved aside and allowed them entry, though not without searching her for weapons first and she was pretty sure she detected a growl as she walked by.

The tent was larger on the inside than Clarke had initially thought, but even in all that space she thought she detected the scent of a strong Alpha. There were tables and shelves and a lot of weaponry strung about. There was an ornate throne before her and she could see there was some sort of room to the side through the small part in a flap that Anya had just walked through.

Clarke stayed where she was told to, but tried to look in behind Anya. As she stared at it, Anya walked through the flap with a woman that took Clarke’s breath away. She was tall and muscular, definitely a powerful warrior. And judging by the way she smelled, a powerful alpha.

Clarke was taken aback by the scent. It was so strong, that even through her suppressants she was drawn to it. While captivatingly beautiful, the power rolling off of this woman’s body frightened Clarke, though she tried not to show it. As the woman walked to her throne and sat, she stared directly into Clarke’s eyes. The mutual gaze helped ease her fear. Though they were intense, this woman’s eyes were that beautiful shade of green that made Clarke feel alive.

“I am Commander Lexa, of the Trikru. Though my people call me Heda. Who are you?” The question snapped Clarke back from the haze of green she had lost herself in. She was happily surprised by the Commander’s ability to speak English. “My name’s Clarke Griffin…” she paused not sure how to explain, “and I come from the Sky.” At this, Lexa shoots a glance at Anya, who nods.

Clarke notices and thinks that maybe Anya understood more than she thought. Lexa returns her eyes to Clarke’s, who tries to calm her heart under the dazzling gaze. “You fell from the Sky? Are there more of you? Why have you come here?” Clarke shifts uneasily at the last question, not wanting to divulge the most excruciating moment of her life to this breathtaking stranger.

“Yes, I fell from the Sky. I lived there with my people aboard the ark. They’re still there. I came here alone for my safety.” “You needed safety from your own people?” The Commander’s eyes narrowed as she asks. Clarke nods silently, hoping the questions will end soon. She pauses, and then the Commander turns again to Anya and continues in English. “Take her to Nyko. Have him check her over.” “Sha Heda.”

As they turn to leave the tent, the Commander speaks quickly in her native tongue to Anya again, who looks back at her questioningly. The Commander immediately silences her protest, “Ai laik Heda.” The authority in tone makes Clarke’s heart race. She may have suppressants in her system, but she is still an Omega and the Commander’s authority sends shivers through her body. Anya bows her head, and again says “Sha Heda,” and then they exit.

Anya is walking in irritation while Clarke struggles to keep up with her speed. Her curiosity outweighs her fear, and she has to ask. “What did she say to you?” Anya snaps her head back at Clarke, annoyance clearly written across her face and turns her head forward before speaking. “She asked for the healer to examine you.” _So she can speak English._ Clarke presses on, “I kind of got that part.” Anya snorts in exasperation. “And then she asked me to return you to her tent so that she may speak with you alone. I think she is foolish to trust you, Sky girl. Be certain that I do not."

Clarke feels her heart fluttering as they enter what must be the healer’s tent. _Alone with the commander…_ She knows she should be more afraid, but for some reason she actually feels excited. _Damn omega instincts._ Her inner monologue is ended as the large man she presumes to be Nyko walks over to her.

Anya must have spoken to him while she was in her own head. “Hello, Clarke of the Sky People. Ai laik Nyko.” “Hello, Nyko. It’s nice to meet you.” _He seems friendly enough. Maybe the grounders aren’t so bad._ Once the introductions are done, Anya steps outside of the hut and leaves Clarke there. “I am going to examine you now, Clarke of the Sky People.” Clarke nods and replies, “you can just call me Clarke.” Nyko smiles as he begins.

His examination is so different than what she’s used to. He seems to just look her over, with no tools at all. He bends down low enough to put his ear to her heart and she winces at the pain from the pressure on her still aching ribs. Nyko notices. “May I examine you further, Clarke?” he asks before lifting her shirt. She nods and helps pull it up to her chest.

He begins to press lightly at her ribs. She does everything she cannot to reveal how badly they still hurt. He looks up at her, pityingly. She pulls her shirt back down, “I really am fine. The crash wasn’t so bad.” “Then what broke your ribs? I know it could not have been a crash from today.” She’s shocked that he was able to so easily tell. “And to your head? I can see it in the way your eyes move that you have been severely injured.” Clarke looks everywhere as to not meet his gaze as she says, “That’s not your concern. I’m fine. Thank you.” Nyko nods in hesitant acceptance. “Then it is time for me to take you to the Commander. I am sure you are hungry. I understand that she will have food for you.” The fluttering in her heart starts again.


	3. Time With the Commander

As they enter back into the Commander’s tent, she is no longer on her throne, but is instead seated at a table looking over what appears to be a map. She peers up at their entrance. Nyko bows and Clarke follows suit. Embarrassed that she had not done so the first time. _I have to apologize for my rudeness._ The Commander gestures for Nyko to come forward, while Clarke remains in place. He strides over to the Commander and leans down in her ear. She stares directly at Clarke the entire time he speaks to her. She nods, “Mochof, Nyko.” He bows again and turns to leave, smiling at Clarke as he passes.

Now it’s just the two of them. The Commander stands, and gestures for Clarke to take a seat at her table, “Join me, Clarke of the Sky People.” _This whole of the sky people thing has got to stop._ She sits down where she’s told, “Thank you, Commander. I apologize for not bowing when I first arrived. I didn’t know it was your custom.”

Clarke tries to steady her nerves under the Commander’s gaze, but nothing is stopping her heart and mind from racing at their proximity. _Is it hot in here or is it just her? God, pull yourself together, Griffin._ “Would you like some water?” Clarke hadn’t even considered how thirsty she was, but now that it was mentioned she realized her throat was incredibly dry. “Yes, please.”

As the Commander rose to get her a glass from one of the side tables, Clarke couldn’t help but think that the Alpha probably doesn’t serve many people, even if it was just water. She sets the glass in front of Clarke, who hastily gulps it down. _Why does she keep looking at me like that?_ The look in the Commander’s eyes is intense, as Clarke assumed was her usual, but also protective. “Are you hungry, Clarke of the Sky People?” After Clarke nods, the Commander rises to the entrance of her tent and speaks to one of the guards. She returns to what seems like her favorite hobby, staring at Clarke.

The questions dancing behind her eyes are plainly visible, along with the look of concern, maybe even care? _No, she couldn’t care about me. She just met me._ “Is there something you would like to ask me, Commander?” “Tell me about the Sky, Clarke.” _God the way she says my name._ “Hmm… where to start…” and with that Clarke rolled into her happy childhood tales of life on the ark. The Commander seems so interested in each word from her mouth. As her story about chess with her best friend Wells comes to an end, the food arrives. Clarke is ravenous at this point. The Commander hardly picks at her food as Clarke devours everything in front of her. After she has eaten until she hurts, she looks back at the Commander, who is of course still staring.

All of the sudden there’s yelling outside and people storming into the tent. A grounder runs in panicked, cradling another in his arms. The Commander jumps to her feet to look over the injured warrior and to demand answers. “Chon!” “Azgeda, Heda.”

The Commander growls as she clears everything off of the table they just ate on. The grounder’s limp body is placed on it. Clarke quickly looks over the injury. A deep laceration to the thigh. While the Commander is demanding Nyko, at least that’s what she thinks she’s saying, Clarke appraises the situation and knows there’s not enough time to get to Nyko’s hut and back.

She rips the bottom of her shirt off to make a tourniquet. The sound draws attention. She’s already got the wound wrapped as the other grounder storms up to her and violently grabs her hand. The show of force threatens to give her painful flashbacks, but before she can be consumed by the memories the Commander intervenes, pushing her warrior back to observe what Clarke is doing. “Water. I need water and a rag.” The Commander jerks her head for the warrior to retrieve it. “And a needle and thread.”

Clarke hesitates to request the last item she needs, but the woman’s life is on the line. “And a knife.” The grounder has returned with all of the items Clarke needs, and without hesitation the Commander removes a knife from her boot and hands it to Clarke. The other grounder stands aghast, hand by his sword as he watches Clarke carefully cut away the clothing obstructing her view of the wound. She then takes the water and begins to clean around it to get a better look at what she’s dealing with.

It is even deeper than she thought. Without that tourniquet, the grounder would have been dead by now. Clarke methodically begins stitching up the wound. The two in front of her are tense and awed by how carefully yet quickly Clarke is able to seal the flesh. She cleans around the wound again, as Nyko runs in panicked. He examines the cut, rubs a salve on it and then looks at Clarke, clearly impressed.

He then turns to the Commander, “I could not have done this better, Heda. She would have died without this, but thanks to Skaiprisa she will live.” The Commander looks down at her injured warrior, “Yo gonplei ste nou odon, Indra.” She tells Nyko to take Indra to his hut, and to alert her when she is awake. He departs after, “Sha Heda” with the woman in his arms.

“You saved my general’s life, Clarke of the Sky People. You have my trust and my protection. You will be safe here.” This is more than Clarke could have ever expected. “Thank you so much, Lexa. I’ll serve your people in any way that I can.” The grounder that brought the warrior in was still in the tent, and was suddenly enraged before Clarke caught her mistake. Backtracking and apologizing quickly she tried to remedy it, “Commander! I am sorry Commander!”

Lexa’s expression never changed. “Calm down, Gostos. Go look after Indra.” With resentment still on his face and hatred in his eyes, he left. “I am so sorry, Commander. I meant no disrespect.” The Commander’s lips twitched into a slight smile, “It is okay, Clarke. Gostos is just very protective over me.” For some reason, this stirred jealousy in Clarke. _Who is this Gustus to her?_ “Come with me, Clarke.” The Commander walked outside of the tent and motioned for one of her guards to follow. She stopped by a tent not far at all from her own. “This will be yours, Clarke. For as long as you wish to stay. He will guard you.” The guard turned to her and nodded. “Good night, Clarke of the Sky People. I will see you tomorrow. We will begin your training.” “Training?” “I may offer you my protection, but it is important than you learn to defend yourself. Life here can be dangerous. I will train you to protect yourself.” “Thank you, Commander. Good night.”

Clarked entered into the simple tent and immediately collapsed onto the bed of furs. Exhaustion swept over her entire body. Her mind swam with thoughts of the Commander. This amazing, gorgeous, strong Alpha. She seemed so much kinder than the Alphas she had known on the ark. The thoughts stirred feelings deep inside her.

She tried not to think too much about how training would be with the Commander, but failed. _Will we be alone? How physical is this all going to be?_ She tried harder not to think about what the Alpha looked like under the paint and armor. _She must the strongest Alpha, otherwise they wouldn’t follow her._ Clarke pictured muscular tanned arms, a flat toned stomach and as her mind wandered lower and lower down the commander’s body, sleep finally took her.

The Commander woke her early to begin training. She was wearing her armor and war paint. She looked so powerful, Clarke couldn’t help but stare. She followed the woman to the training grounds. This became their usual routine. Lexa would wake Clarke and proceed to train her privately in the woods each morning. Though it was hard, and exhausting, Clarke could not help but to enjoy the wrestling lessons.

Apparently the Commander enjoyed them as well. During one of their practices, the Commander had pinned Clarke flat on her back with her body between her thighs. “Do you give up?” Lexa teased trying to ignore the way their touch set her on fire. “No! Never!” Clarke tried to shift out form under her, but Lexa just pressed down harder. Bringing their bodies even closer together. Clarke wasn’t sure if it was the suppressants finally leaving her system, or just the sheer attraction she felt for the Commander, but either way she felt a need between her thighs.

Lexa must have smelled her arousal, because her eyes shifted immediately to Clarke’s pulse point in her neck. She stared at it hungrily as she got closer, completely eliminating the space between her hips and Clarke’s. Clarke let out a small moan as she felt Lexa’s stiff member press against her center. Lexa jerked at the sound and jumped up in what could only be interpreted as embarassment. That had been the last time they wrestled privately.

After the months of training, Lexa decided it was time to take Clarke to the arena to see how the grounders really train. As Clarke watched Lexa spar with her warriors, easily defeating one after the other, she couldn’t help but get aroused. Her pheromones started rolling off her body, drawing the unwanted attention of many of the Alphas. A particularly brutish Alpha named Quint seemed especially drawn to her.

He approached her with a violent need in his eyes. Clarke had seen that look before, and it terrified her. She could see the bulge in his pants as he got closer. “I can smell what you want, Omega. I’m here to give it to you.” Clarke considered screaming out for Lexa, but she lost her voice as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and began pulling her towards the woods. He threw her against the tree and pinned her with his body. “You want this, don’t you?” Clarke shook her head fiercely but he only laughed. Just the way Lt. Graco had.

Slow tears started leaking from her eyes as she tried to leave her body. As Quint’s hands fumbled with her pants, a loud cracking sound garnered her attention. Quint’s body fell from the force of the blow to his head. Before Clarke could fully register what had happened, Lexa was on top of him, doing her best to crush his skull with her fists. He was trying to fight back, and he was so much larger than Lexa, but she avoided every one of his haphazard punches.

She pummeled into him until he was no longer moving. She stood up and spit on his body as she rushed to Clarke. “Ai hodness, are you all right?” Clarke collapsed against her in a mess of tears. Lexa held her weight, stroking her back. Eventually Clarke regained her composure and stood up.

She wiped her tears away, and saw the concern on Lexa’s face. “Thank you, Lexa. I couldn’t fight him.” “Shh hodness, it is okay. He will never hurt you again. No one will.” “Thank you for protecting me.” “Of course. I will always protect you. Can you walk? I must carry him.” “Yeah, why are you carrying him?” “For an example of what happens when my authority is questioned.” Clarke watched in awe as Lexa was able to lift and carry Quint into the center of the arena, where she dropped him to his knees.

Clarke could see his chest still heaving; he was alive, but barely. Lexa’s entrance garnered everyone’s attention. Her voice came out with strength and authority, no one else dared to move. “This revolting excuse for a warrior, questioned my authority. I have made it clear that the Skai princess is under my protection. If you attack her, you attack me.” She removed her knife from her boot, grabbed Quint’s hair and pulled his head backwards. “The Skaiprisa is mine. Touch her and die.” And with that, she slit his throat for all to see.

She cleaned the blade and walked back over to where Clarke was standing. “That should do it.” Clarke was somewhat stunned still… and ashamedly, aroused. Lexa had beaten a man with her bare hands over her, and killed him publicly to state her claim. It was the sort of Alpha dominance that made her body ache.

They began walking back to Clarke’s tent. “So I’m yours now?” Clarke smiled questioningly at Lexa, who appeared to gulp. Her stuttered response was endearing to Clarke, “I…uh…I just wanted to be clear that I protect you.” “Uhm huh.” _Sure, Commander._ “One more question, what does ‘hodness’ mean?” Lexa stopped walking. “What? Where did you hear that?” “You said it in the woods. You said it to me twice, actually. What does it mean?” Lexa’s face was turning red and Clarke was loving it. “It means friend.” _Uhm huh. Sureeeeee, Commander._ Lexa dropped her off at her tent and hurried away, Clarke smiling to herself the whole time. She stopped her guard on the way in and asked, “What does ‘ai hodness’ mean?” He grinned as he said, “it means my love.”

She woke in the dead of night, covered in sweat. Someone screaming had woken her from her nightmare. She had dreamed of Lt. Graco. She could feel his hands all over her, feel him insider her again. His image kept intermixing with Quint’s and suddenly they were both attacking her. The tears were streaming down her face as the Commander stormed inside the tent, sword in hand.

“What happened, Clarke? Have you been attacked?” The Commander’s eyes scanned the room for the assailant. “Attacked? What? No? I was sleeping. I heard someone scream and it woke me up.” The Commander looked at her with sudden understanding, and maybe even some sadness in her eyes. She sheathed her sword and walked to the furs and sat down beside Clarke. “That screaming was you, Skaiprisa.” She spoke with a tenderness Clarke knew no one else ever got to see.

Clarke looked down, ashamed. “I’m sorry, Lexa. I didn’t mean to scare you.” “Do not apologize, Clarke.” She placed a comforting hand on Clarke’s thigh. They were both suddenly hyper aware of the contact between them. Clarke’s suppressants had worn off a long time ago, and the Commander’s scent was getting to be very powerful in this close proximity. The scent was intoxicating. Lexa was also getting too caught up in the touch and stood immediately to create space.

“Wait,” Clarke’s call stopped her dead in her tracks. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Lexa stood deliberating momentarily, but caved. “Of course, Skaiprisa. I will keep you safe.” She began removing her amour and climbed into the furs. Clarke immediately nuzzled into her body. The Commander froze at the contact. Clarke somehow got even closer to Lexa, and pulled the commander’s arms across her body. She looked up at Lexa before kissing her on the cheek. Lexa gave in and squeezed Clarke tightly like she’d wanted to do when they first met. “Good night, Skaiprisa.” “Good night, my love.” Lexa froze beside her. Clarke chuckled, “the guard told me what it really means. Sleep well, hodness.”


	4. Confessions of War

Clarke woke up from what must have been the best sleep since she was attacked. She felt safe wrapped in Lexa’s strong arms. The protective scent of her dominant alpha surrounding her helped too. Clarke gazed at the beautiful woman sleeping beside her and stroked her arm lightly. The soft touch woke Lexa.

“Good morning, skaiprisa.” It was said with the biggest smile. Clarke knew Lexa had enjoyed their proximity as much as she had. “Good morning,” Clarke said it as she propped herself up one elbow and wrapped her other hand around the back of Lexa’s neck. Lexa leaned her head back a little and closed her eyes at the touch. _She’s nearly purring for me._

As Clarke played with the braids at the base of the Commander’s neck, Anya busted through the front of the tent, snapping them both out of their moment. Lexa was on her feet before Clarke could even feel embarrassed about having shared her bed with the Commander. Anya looked very surprised at the scene before her. “How did you hear about Queen Nia’s plot so quickly, Heda?” Lexa looks baffled. “Nia? What plot?” And now everyone in the tent is just utterly perplexed. Clarke finally asks for some clarification.

“Who is Queen Nia and what was her plan?”

“We intercepted two of the Ice nation’s assassins in our camp. We killed one, and managed to get some information from the other before he forced us to kill him as well. They were sent here for you, Skaiprisa. That’s why I came here first, Heda. I was going to bring Clarke to you, to ensure her safety before telling you.”

Lexa is shaking with fury. The anger in her scent is making Anya wrinkle her nose. She hates the commander’s stink. Lexa drops to her knee in front of where Clarke is still sitting up. “I will protect you, Clarke. I swear.” Clarke rests her hand on the side of Lexa’s face as she says “I know” with total conviction. “You’re going to stay in my tent from now on, Clarke. You will have a guard or myself with you at all times. This time I will kill Nia myself.”

She stands back up to face Anya. “Assemble my generals. We’re going to war.” Clarke is shocked to see not fear or anger cross Anya’s face, but glee. She looks truly happy to be going to war. _What the Hell kind of place is this!?_ Anya runs out to gather Lexa’s war council. “Lexa, is war necessary? I don’t want people dying over me.” “Clarke, there are things you do not know. Things I have not fully explained. I was waiting for the right time, if it ever arose. I cannot tell you everything now, but I will tonight. Your guard will escort you back to my tent. I have much to do. Please, stay there until I return this evening. You must stay safe. Please. For me.”

This is so unprecedented that Clarke is dumbfounded. _An Alpha saying please to an Omega? She could easily force me to do anything she wanted, but here she is. Asking. She’s unlike anything I’ve ever known._ “Of course, Lexa. Go do what you have to do. I’ll stay safe.” They stand and begin to exit the tent when Lexa pauses. She turns and lightly kisses Clarke’s cheek. Before Clarke could pull her in for more, she’s out of the tent and on to plan her war. Clarke’s skin is on fire where the lips just were.

As the rush from Lexa’s innocent kiss slowly starts to fade, Clarke wonders just what the Hell she’s going to do for the rest of the day now. She starts exploring the confines of Lexa’s tent. She finds some paper and a piece of coal. She hasn’t drawn in so long, she doesn’t even know where to start. Thoughts of the people she loves and misses flash through her mind. She draws Wells, then Octavia. She draws her mother and father. The images are making her sad, so she pushes them and the thoughts away. She draws the Earth, the way she could see it from space. Next the horses that had scared her so badly. Finally, she draws Lexa. This will be her longest piece. She needs every line to be a perfect representation of the Commander. She wants to capture her strength, her power, the dignity with which she carries herself, the care for her people that is so evident in her eyes. She knows that this paper could never do justice for the woman that lights a fire inside of Clarke’s heart. The coal can’t capture everything those green orbs hold. Clarke stops trying. This is as good as she could do, and it is honestly quite good. _Not bad, Griffin. Not bad._ She’s still admiring her work when the Commander enters her tent.

Clarke drops the papers and slides them behind her, hoping Lexa won’t notice them. “Are you hungry, skaiprisa?” Clarke nods as she moves towards the table. Lexa looks more intense than usual, which is really saying something. “Are you okay?” Clarke reaches her hand across the table to grab Lexa’s. The commander takes Clarke’s delicate hand between her own and pulls it to her mouth. She kisses her, so lightly again, and keeps a firm grip as she answers. “I will be, Clarke. When Azgeda falls and I know you are safe. I cannot lose you.” “You won’t, Lexa. Why are you so afraid?”

Lexa releases her hand as she stands to see where the food is. It arrives immediately following the Commander’s whistle. They eat in silence. Clarke afraid of upsetting Lexa, and Lexa clearly lost in thought. The plates are removed and Clarke thanks the servants as they carry them away. Lexa has still not snapped out of whatever is going on in her mind. Clarke decides to help her out of it. She’s out of her chair and sitting in the Commander’s lap before Lexa even realized what was happening.

Lexa wraps her arms tightly around Clarke and buries her face into the blonde hair. Clarke meant for this to be a playful move, but the mood is quickly changing. Unable to control the Omega inside of her calling for the Commander. Clarke wraps her hands around the back of Lexa’s neck as she turns her face toward the Commander’s. Their eyes meet right before their lips do. Clarke kisses Lexa lightly at first. Savoring the sweet feeling. Then she looks into her eyes again and sees the passion burning through the bright green.

The next kiss is harder. Clarke is kissing Lexa with everything she has and Lexa is kissing her right back. Clarke separates her lips for the Commander’s tongue and can’t contain the moan that she lets out. The sound is like a drug to the Alpha and she’s begging for more. Clarke can’t help but respond to her pheromones. She stands up, causing Lexa to whimper, but only long enough to change her position. Now she’s straddling the Commander in her chair, rocking her hips forward. She can feel Lexa throbbing and growing beneath her center. Lexa wraps her arms securely around each of Clarke’s thighs, and then stands, lifting Clarke with her as she moves to her furs, still kissing each other furiously.

The show of strength makes the wetness growing between Clarke’s legs even more prominent. Lexa can smell her desire. A growl starts in Lexa’s chest and she closes the distance to the furs with shocking speed. Even with the throbbing need to throw Clarke down and mount her, Lexa is still gentle as she lays Clarke down on the furs. She’s in control of her inner Alpha, and she does not want to hurt Clarke.

She places herself between the blonde’s legs and begins kissing and biting lightly at her neck. Clarke moans again in response, this time louder. Lexa’s control over her alpha side slips and she bites down on Clarke’s neck a little harder as her hands fly to Clarke’s pants. She moves her mouth back to Clarke’s as she tries to undo the buttons. Right as she succeeds in unbuttoning and unzipping the pants, Clarke’s hands grab hers.

“Wait, Lexa.” Clarke has tears in her eyes and a look of fear on her face. “Ai hodness, I am sorry. Have I hurt you? I did not mean to. I am so sorry.” Clarke just shakes her head as she cries. “No, no Lexa. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just…” she can’t. She can’t tell Lexa what happened to her. She can’t tell her how disgusting she is now. Lexa lies down next to Clarke and wraps her tightly in her arms. She’s whispering things in her native language into Clarke’s ear. Clarke may not understand the words, but she understands the sentiment. She lets Lexa’s voice soothe her. “May I kiss you, skaiprisa?” Clarke turns so that they are face to face and kisses the Commander. Clarke pushes her face into the warmth of the Commander’s chest. She doesn’t look up when she says, “Don’t you have things to explain to me now?”

Lexa takes a deep breath trying to decide how to start. “As you must certainly know, I have very strong feelings for you, Clarke. I don’t often acknowledge my feelings. It’s only happened one other time. I loved a woman very dearly. Her name was Costia.” Lexa shifts to look into Clarke’s eyes before she continues.

“Queen Nia kidnapped her, tortured her and killed her because she was mine. I cannot let that happen again, Clarke. We will go to war and I will kill her to avenge Costia and to protect you, ai hodness. I will not lose you, Clarke. She will die for trying.” Clarke pulls Lexa in tighter. “I’m so sorry, Lexa.” “Thank you, Clarke. Now you understand.”

Clarke sees the deliberation on the Commander’s face before she asks, “Hodness, is there anything which I could now come to understand?” Clarke turns her face away from Lexa, trying not to cry again. “I just want to understand my love, but I won’t force you.” At those words, Clarke can no longer hold the tears back. “Well you are not like other Alphas, Lexa.”

“Nyko told me about your injuries when you arrived. Were you beaten by your people, Clarke?” “There’s a lot I haven’t told you, Lexa. I was in prison on the Ark. I was labeled a traitor and arrested for trying to warn my people that they were in impending danger. They were going to die and they had a right to know. My father was killed for discovering the secret and I was imprisoned for sharing it. The guards hated all of the prisoners, especially the omegas. One of them was horrible to my friend and I couldn’t stop myself. I publicly questioned his authority. He was embarrassed and angry.” Clarke’s trying to be strong through her story, but her voice cracks as she powers through.

“He came back one night…for revenge.” The Commander’s mask is nonexistent. The fear and rage on Lexa’s face is plainly visible. “What did he do to you, ai hodness? Did he beat you?” Clarke’s breathing has become shallow and the tears are flowing uncontrolled down her face. She nods. _Should I tell her? How could she touch me if she knows? How could I hurt her like this? Breathe Griffin._

“He beat my head and broke my ribs…before he forced himself on me.” Lexa’s whole body is shaking. The anger and possessiveness easily detectable in the air. The shaking stops as the Commander remembers what’s more important right now. “Ai hodness, he will never touch you again. No one will. Not without your desire. I promise you that. Believe that I would take my revenge were it possible. But I can protect you, and I promise I will. You have nothing to fear with me.” Clarke let’s the protective scent and arms of the alpha wrap around her. She feels safe here.

They spend every night together after that. Clarke lying safely in the arms of the Commander, who is always respectful of Clarke’s body. Only ever kissing her, and pulling away immediately when things become too heated. Clarke appreciates the respect, but a part of her is longing to be mated by the Commander. _Mated? Wow, Griffin. Calm down. She’s just protecting you now. It doesn’t mean she wants you forever._

Clarke tries to silence the omega voice calling to be marked by Lexa as she draws more sketches of the Commander. Lexa is going over war plans with her generals. They worry they don’t have enough warriors to take on the Ice Nation. As the discussion continues to get nowhere, a grounder steps in, bows and walks right to his Heda. He speaks quickly, almost spastically. Lexa’s eyes widen and she snaps her head to Clarke. “Come now, Skaiprisa. I believe your people have arrived.” Clarke’s heart is racing as she steps out of the tent. The black billowing smoke marks the clear descent of what could only have been the Ark.


End file.
